OFDM
Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is a multi-carrier communication technique, which employs multiple orthogonal sub-carriers to transmit parallel data streams. Due to the relatively low symbol-rate on each of the sub-carriers, OFDM is robust to severe channel conditions, such as frequency attenuation, narrowband interference, and frequency-selective fading. By prepending a cyclic prefix (CP) in front of each symbol, OFDM can eliminate inter-symbol interference (ISI) when the delay spread of the channel is shorter than the duration of CP. OFDM can also simplify frequency-domain channel equalization because the multiple sub-carriers are orthogonal to each other to eliminate inter-carrier interference (ICI).
OFDMA
When OFDM is combined with a multiple access mechanism, the result is orthogonal frequency division multiplexed access (OFDMA). OFDMA allocates different sub-carriers or groups of sub-carriers to different transceivers (user equipment (UE)). OFDMA exploits both frequency and multi-user diversity gains. OFDMA is included in various wireless communication standards, Such as IEEE 802.16 also known as Wireless MAN. Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) based on 802.16 and the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long-term evolution (LTE), which has evolved from Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), also use OFDMA.
SC-FDMA Structure in LTE Uplink
The basic uplink (UL) transmission scheme in 3GPP LTE is described in 3GPP TR 25.814, v7.1.0, “Physical Layer Aspects for Evolved UTRA,” incorporated herein by reference. That structure uses a single-carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) with cyclic prefix (CP) to achieve uplink inter-user orthogonality and to enable efficient frequency-domain equalization at the receiver side. This allows for a relatively high degree of commonality with the downlink OFDM scheme such that the same parameters, e.g., clock frequency, can be used.
Antenna Selection
The performance of the network can be enhanced by multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology. MIMO increases network capacity without increasing network bandwidth. MIMO can be used to improve the transmission reliability and to increase the through) put by appropriately utilizing the multiple spatially diverse channels.
While MEMO networks perform well, they may increase the hardware cost, signal processing complexity, power consumption, and component size at the transceivers, which limits the universal application of MIMO technique. In particular, the RF chains of MEMO networks are usually expensive. In addition, the signal processing complexity of some MIMO methods also increases exponentially with the number of antennas.
While the RF chains are complex and expensive, antennas are relatively simple and cheap. Antenna selection (AS) reduces some of the complexity drawbacks associated with MIMO networks. For antenna selection, a subset of an set of the available antennas is adaptively selected by a switch, and only signals for the selected subset of antennas are processed by the available RF chains, R1-063089, “Low cost training for transmit antenna selection on the uplink,” Mitsubishi Electric, NTT DoCoMo, 3GPP RAN1#47, R1-063090, “Performance comparison of training schemes for uplink transmit antenna selection,” Mitsubishi Electric, NTT DoCoMo, 3GPP RAN1#47, R1-063091, “Effects of the switching duration on the performance of the within TTI switching scheme for transmit antenna selection in the uplink,” Mitsubishi Electric, NTT DoCoMo, 3GPP uplink RAN1#47, and R1-051398, “Transmit Antenna Selection Techniques for Uplink E-UTRA,” institute for Infocomm Research (I2R), Mitsubishi Electric, NTT DoCoMo, 3GPP RAN1#43, R1-070524, “Comparison of closed-loop antenna selection with open-loop transmit diversity (antenna switching between TTIs),” Mitsubishi Electric, 3GPP RAN1#47bis, R1-073067, “Adaptive antenna switching with low sounding reference signal overhead,” Mitsubishi Electric, 3GPP RAN1#49bis, R1-073068, “Impact of sounding reference signal loading on network-level performance of adaptive antenna switching,” Mitsubishi Electric, 3GPP RAN1#49bis, all incorporated herein by reference.
Signaling and Protocol Design for Antenna Selection
A signaling format for indicating a selected antenna is described in R1-070860, “Closed loop antenna switching in E-UTRA uplink,” NTT DoCoMo, Institute for Infocomm Research, Mitsubishi Electric, NEC, Sharp, Toshiba Corporation, 3GPP RAN1#48, incorporated herein by reference. In order to indicate one antenna out of two possible antennas (A and B), that scheme uses 1 of bit information, either explicitly or implicitly, into an “uplink scheduling grant” message, which indicates the antenna selection decision, 0 means antenna A, and 1 indicates antenna B.
In the prior art, antenna selection is typically performed using pilot signals. Furthermore, antenna selection has been performed only for small-range indoor wireless LANs (802.11n), and where only a single user is on a wideband channel at any one time, which greatly simplifies antenna selection.
In the prior art, sounding reference signals (SRS) and data demodulation (DM) reference signals are only used for frequency dependent scheduling.
A protocol and exact message structure for performing antenna selection for large-range, outdoor OFDMA 3GPP networks is not known at this time. It is desired to provide this protocol and message structure for performing antennas selection for an uplink of an OFDMA 3GPP wireless network.